It Started With The Shay's Couch
by SimplySeddie
Summary: Sam Puckett tossed the empty Fat Shake cartidge behind her, in a way that a bride would toss a boquet at a wedding. "What's the prognosis, Fertile Myrtle? Minus or Plus?" Juno: Seddie Style, of course!


**Edited it, to make it seem more Sam-like :-) Hope you enjoy. Juno: Seddie Styled P.S iLOST MY MIND :3**

It started with the Shay's couch.

See, they had shared their first kiss with each other, had they not? Didn't it only make sense that they should lose their virginity to each other as well?...Okay, okay, it didn't make sense at all. In fact, it made _no_ frickin' sense in the slightest, and as much as she hated using the common explanation of, 'I don't know how it happened, it just kinda did', she felt like she would have to use it - and soon. After all, all of the stupid 'signs' were there. The late period, nausea, the need to pee 24/7...The short blonde sighed, as her neighbor's small mutt began barking at her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Quiet, Banana! Shut your gob for a second, okay?" She groaned, taking a swig from her Mega Fat Shake; the only drink that made her seriously question her bladder's strength.

Sam Puckett cracked her knuckles, silently cursed the World, and walked down her street with as much hope as she could muster. Seattle was quiet that noon, probably because it was the middle of a school day, and she had skipped. Thinking of anything but her purpose for ditching in the first place, Sam made her way to 12th Street, arriving at her destination. She pushed through the doors of the local liquor store for the third time that lazy Thursday, chugging the last of her precious Fat Shake and carelessly throwing the empty cartridge behind her, as if it were a bouquet of flowers being tossed at a wedding.

She wiped her mouth messily on the back of her sleeve, "'Sup, Rollo."

Rollo, the oh-so awkward manager looked up at her from the candy shelves and smirked, "If it isn't Puckett the crime dog! Back for another test?"

"Eh." Sam shrugged her shoulders, "I think the last one was defective. The plus sign looked more like a division sign."

He stared skeptically, and followed her to the cashier counter.

Sam rolled her eyes in response and reached for the bathroom key. "I remain unconvinced."

"Woah, woah, woah," He smiled, grabbing the pass, "This is your third test today, Mama Bear! Your eggo is preggo; No doubt about it."

She slapped her forehead at Rollo's blunt attitude. Glancing around she noticed a goth girl she recognized from school standing a few yards away from her in the beauty aisle. _A place she does NOT belong _in, Sam thought to herself. She's gaping at her, with a look of, 'You did _it_? Holy shit, didn't know you had it in ya!'. Sam crossed her legs, why couldn't people mind their own damn bid-ness?

Unfortunately, Miss Hideous couldn't take a hint. "Three times? Oh, girl, you are _way_ pregnant. It's easy to tell. Is your nipples real brown?" She asked in an even more uneducated vocabulary and tone than Puckett thought possible. Sam stared as various stolen eye shadows, concealers, and cotton swabs then proceeded to fall out of the goth chick's over sized jacket. "Balls!" She exclaimed, quickly picking it up. Usually Sam would laugh, but she had to pee so badly she couldn't even think properly.

"Maybe you're having twins," Rollo ventured, staring at the caught theif, "Maybe your little boyfriend's got mutant sperms and knocked you up twice!"

Sam began hopping up and down, patience wearing thin. "Shut up, dude! I just drank my weight in Fat Shakes and I've gotta go, _now_! Or so help me I will do a double fist dance on your face!"

Rollo pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, handing her the bathroom key. "Well, you know where the lavatory is!" He called after her, as Sam ran down one of the store's familiar aisles. "You pay for that stick when your done!" He added, "Don't think it's yours just because you've marked it with your urine!"

What the hell was up with this guy? "Jesus, I didn't say it was!" She unlocked the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind her. Sam unzipped her jeans, pulled down her Las Vegas boxer shorts (panties are just for losers) and sat on the cold toilet seat, not even caring about placing one of those stupid paper covers to protect her butt from germs. A possible kid growing inside her seemed a bit more important, yes? For the third time that day she unboxed the First Response pregnancy test, and for the third time she waited, blowing her bangs lazily out her face. She was past the worried and 'I fucked up. Badly.' stage at this point, and to be honest maybe she was a bit _too_ easy going about it. But, could you blame her? Her theory was: if she acted like nothing happen, then nothing happened; This would all just go away and dissolve...right?

Sam flushed the toilet and pulled up her jeans, ignoring to wash her hands. She headed straight to the counter, where Rollo scanned the opened box. "Oh, this too." Sam slapped down a licorice rope, looking at the developing test anxiously. _'Response in under 3 minutes, my ass!'_

"So what's the prognosis, Fertile Myrtle? Minus or plus?" Rollo asked as he bagged the items.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't know...It's not seasoned yet." A picture emerged on the stick, "Wait...Huh, that little pink plus sign is so unholy." Sam shook the test, hoping that maybe it was a mistake. She shook it again, biting her lip desperately. Nothing.

Rollo grinned knowingly, "That ain't no etch-a-sketch," she looked at him, "This is one doodle that can't be undid, home skillet."

Sam Puckett was for once at a loss for words. She gaped in a way that of a dying trout, and grabbed her brown paper bag off the counter before trudging out the market's door, heading for her "bright" future. _Damn that nerd._

**_AN:_ Hey guys! Uhm, yeah, so I know it's really stupid of a writer to post a new story while I have 3 other stories that still need updating, but I've been desperately wanting to do a Juno-Seddie fic for a VERY long time! :-) It could have been better, and less to the movie's script, I know, but for now I wanted it to be a lot like Juno-just for an opening. I'm currently writing a new chapter of (500) Days of Sam (my 500 Days of Summer-Seddie spin off) so that should be up by this weekend. Any feedback? REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :-)**

**-SimplySeddie**


End file.
